


Quiet

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alice just needs to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

It was awkward, just following Jason in circles around the abandoned camp site Alice figured he considered his home. He wasn’t entirely sure why; perhaps to keep disrespectful intruders at bay. If his company had been anyone else, Alice might have taken the opportunity to escape. But, with Jason being Jason, he decided that would be a very foolish idea.  
  
On the other hand, he was decidedly uncomfortable following Jason around in the silence. So Alice struck up a conversation with the man. Admittedly, it was a rather one-sided conversation, but it put him better at ease. He talked about the last tour he was on, and everything that went wrong, (because you are guaranteed to have at least one debacle per performance.) He talked about his fear of needles. He talked about the accident he’d had as a teen that totaled the van, but he managed to walk away from. Alice wasn’t entirely sure how long this went on, but he knew it had to have been a while; his throat was starting to feel dry.  
  
Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by the shirt collar, bringing them both to a screeching halt. Thinking that perhaps Jason had seen something suspicious, Alice turned his head and studied the surrounding area. Seeing nothing, he turned back to give Jason a questioning look.  
  
Jason had one hand out, fingers and palm flat out directly in front of Alice’s nose. Noticing he had Alice’s attention, Jason pressed forward, in what Alice could only figure was a “stopping” motion.  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow at the hand in front of him, and with a loud huff, asked: “What?”  
  
Jason did it again, and again for good measure. Alice was about to ask again, when it finally dawned on him...  
  
Jason was telling him to  _shut up._  
  
Slowly, Alice nodded, and made a show of zipping his lips. Seemingly satisfied, Jason released him, and resumed his trek.  
  
Alice wasn’t sure if he should be offended or amused at the show of humanity he just witnessed. He ultimately chose the least combative option, and trudged along mutely behind the giant, not quite so unsettled by the lack of noise this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was another one word prompt that I got, but lord help me if I can remember the hows or whys.


End file.
